elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urag gro-Shub
is an Orc mage and the librarian of The Arcanaeum at The College of Winterhold in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He is a merchant of books and takes his job very seriously. He initiates the Hitting The Books quest when the Dragonborn approaches him, requesting research materials for the Eye of Magnus. The books Urag sells and requests vary over time. He plays a small role in "Elder Knowledge", providing the Dragonborn with research material for locating an Elder Scroll. If the scroll is obtained, Urag may buy it for 2,000 . In , the scroll can be purchased from him again, in the quest "Scroll Scouting". Interactions Hitting the Books After finding the books at Fellglow Keep, gro-Shub rewards the Dragonborn with six skill books: Racial Phylogeny, Daughter of the Niben, Catalogue of Weapon Enchantments, Response to Bero's Speech, The Black Arts On Trial, and 2920, Hearth Fire (v9). Fetch Me That Book! After joining the College of Winterhold, Urag may send the Dragonborn to collect various rare books. The exact book and location are radiant, meaning it changes each time. He pays the Dragonborn as a reward. Once enough are collect, he sends word to the Orc Strongholds so that the Dragonborn can gain entry. Shalidor's Insights Urag requires assistance with locating Shalidor's Insights, rare manuscripts scattered across Skyrim. Elder Knowledge After speaking to Paarthurnax about learning Dragonrend, the Dragonborn needs to recover an Elder Scroll to travel back in time to Alduin's defeat atop The Throat of the World. Urag gro-Shub is able to provide the Dragonborn with two texts on Elder Scrolls, Effects of the Elder Scrolls and Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls, one of which is authored by Septimus Signus. As a former member of the college, Urag knows his whereabouts and directs the Dragonborn to him. If the Dragonborn collects the Elder Scroll at Alftand, it can later be sold to Urag for 2,000 . In , the Dragonborn requires the same Elder Scroll for the quest "Scroll Scouting". If the Dragonborn sold it to Urag, he sells it for 4,000 . Alternatively, he can be persuaded to sell it back for 3,000 . An Arch-Mage Dragonborn can purchase the scroll back for 2,000 . Quests * Hitting the Books * Fetch Me That Book! * Shalidor's Insight * Elder Knowledge * Discerning the Transmundane * Scroll Scouting Wares At The Arcanaeum sells various books, including exceptionally rare ones. Sometimes, he sells books that share the same name as ones needed for Fetch me that Book!. Some of these books are difficult to locate elsewhere. Rare books Rare series *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer *The Song of Pelinal Bugs *During the quest Fetch me that Book!, Urag may not recognize that the Dragonborn is in possession of the book. * Solution: Type this in the Console Command: setstage MGR20 20 * Books he sends the Dragonborn to collect may not appear if the location is labeled as "cleared" or if the room containing the book requires the death of a boss to open. Appearances * * Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Orsimer Category:Skyrim: Males Category:College of Winterhold Members